Doctor Who: The Pilot
"The Pilot" is the first episode of season ten of the relaunch of the British cult classic sci-fi series Doctor Who. It is the 835th episode of the entire franchise. It was directed by Lawrence Gough with a script written by Steven Moffat. It first aired on BBC One in the United Kingdom and BBC America in the United States on Saturday, April 15th, 2017 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Notes & Trivia * Doctor Who was created by Sydney Newman. This series was developed for television by Steven Moffat and Russell T. Davies. * "DW: The Pilot" redirects to this page. * This series is rated TV-PG. * This episode is alternatively known as "A Star in Her Eye". * This is the first episode of the series to air in 2017. * This episode aired immediately prior to the pilot episode of the Doctor Who spin-off series Class. * This is the first episode of Doctor Who directed by Lawrence Gough. * This is the forty-third episode of Doctor Who written by Steven Moffat. It is his first episode in season ten of the series. * This is the first appearance of Pearl Mackie in the role of Bill Potts. She is the fourth companion to the Twelfth Doctor beginning with this episode. She is preceded by Clara Oswald, River Song, and Nardole. Allusions * The title of the episode is a term used to describe the first episode of any television series. According to writer and executive producer Steven Moffat, the episode is named as such because it represents a fresh starting point for viewers, presenting all of the essential elements one would need to get them ready for what is to follow. * Reference is made to River Song in this episode. River Song was the "wife" of the doctor. They spent a final 24-year night together on Darillium before she died in The Library in "Forest of the Dead". * The photographs on the Doctor's desk are of River Song - his wife, and Susan Foreman - his granddaughter, by way of the First Doctor. * The words that the Doctor writes on his chalk board are Time And Relative Dimension In Space, or TARDIS. Quotes * The Doctor: Time... time doesn't pass. The passage of time is an illusion. And life is the magician. Because life only lets you see one day at a time. .... * Bill Potts: Look at this place! It's like a... * The Doctor: Space ship? * Bill Potts Kitchen! * The Doctor: A what? * Bill Potts: A really posh kitchen, all metal. What happened to the doors, though? Did you run out of money? .... * Bill Potts: Why did you run like that? * The Doctor: Like what? * Bill Potts: Like a penguin with its an ass on fire? * The Doctor: Ergonomics. .... * The Doctor: That's my face, Yeah? * Bill Potts: So you're a bit flexible on the subject? * The Doctor: Oh, you have no idea. .... * Nardole: So how do we know this water thing is actually dangerous? * The Doctor: Ah, because most things are. * Nardole: Oh, that's true. * Bill Potts: Why? Is everything out here evil? * The Doctor: Hardly anything is evil. But most things are hungry. Hunger looks very like evil from the wrong end of the cutlery. or do you think your bacon sandwich loves you back? See also External Links * * * * * * Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Episodes Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Season 10 episodes Category:2017/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories